


Weekly Prompt - Week 16: Angry Idiots

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley sitting on opposite ends of a single bench, looking in opposite directions with angry expressions on their faces, with their hands still clasped in the middle of the bench.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Week 16: Angry Idiots





	Weekly Prompt - Week 16: Angry Idiots




End file.
